


Need To Breed (Dean's Version)

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, mating spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: After being hit with a mating spell, Dean makes his way home to his girl with an urgent need.
Relationships: Alpha!Dean Winchester/Omega!Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 66





	Need To Breed (Dean's Version)

“Where are you, Omega?” Dean’s voice echoed through the empty Bunker halls.

For the past fifteen minutes, Y/N hid in one of the storerooms, hiding amidst the shelves and trying to keep quiet. All she had received was a head’s up call from Sam. Something had gone wrong on the last hunt. Dean was in rut and nearly feral, leaving Sam behind as he rushed home.

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath, humming as he could scent her. Dean’s brisk walk halted as he turned down the halls, stopping at a selection of doors to the storerooms. He drew in another breath, the hairs on his neck standing on end as he purred.

“Y/N?” he called out, his voice ominously serene and calm.

Y/N took a deep breath, trying to hold it and remain quiet as she heard Dean’s footsteps stop outside the storage room door. As the door creaked open and lightly slammed against the wall, she put a hand over her mouth to further stifle any noise as she pressed herself firmly against the shelves as if she could crawl away.

Dean was almost knocked breathless by the wall of scent he walked into, his stomach rolling and a growl rumbling deep in his throat, “Why you hidin’, Baby?” he hummed, his boots echoing with every small footstep he took into the room, “I want you. I’ll make you feel so good…”

Y/N whimpered against her will. Shit. “Dean…” she tried calmly talking to him from her hiding place, “H-have you gone feral?” she asked, “You might hurt me. You don’t wanna hurt me, right?”

“Never hurt you,” Dean answered quickly, his gaze snapping in the direction of Y/N voice. He frowned somewhat at the minor accusation before moving, his steps now lighter so she couldn’t detect his whereabouts, “Smell so good…”

Dean knew she was somewhere in the right corner, the scent was stronger there and he could swear as he drew closer he could hear her damn heart beating. With feather light steps, he rounded a shelf, seeing her silhouette in the dim light, “Gotcha.”

She jumped and turned just in time to see Dean’s imposing shadow fall over her. Her breath caught in her throat and she nearly screamed in surprise as his arms wrapped around her. “Dean…” she whispered on a shaky breath, her heart racing in trepidation.

His arms tightened and pulled her into him. Her scent overwhelmed him, flooding his brain and all he wanted was more. He buried his face into the back of her neck with a deep hum as he inhaled deeply.

“Mine.”

“Jesus Christ,” she breathed out, involuntarily squeezing her thighs together at the effect his words had on her. She wasn’t sure she could hold out - consequences be damned.

“Need you Baby,” Dean breathed across the skin of Y/N’s neck, gently nipping on the flesh, “Know you want me too.” His hands moved to squeeze Y/N’s hips, moving her to face him as he caged her in against the shelves, leaning in and ghosting over her lips.

“I do want you,” she admitted, pecking his lips back a little firmer than he had, “B-but this will most likely result in…i-in…” she stuttered as she trembled from his wandering touch.

He bit hard on his lip, sucking in a harsh breath as a hand wandered and smoothed across Y/N belly. “In our kid growing in here…” he bit his tongue, now smoothing his hand down to cup her centre, pressing two hard digits into her jeans, “Have a family.”

“Fuck,” she breathed out, the pressure from his fingers and his words playing on her kinks, “D-don’t say shit like that,” she moaned out in spite of herself.

Dean could feel the heat rising from Y/N skin, smirking triumphantly to himself as he eagerly attached his lips to her neck and sucked hard on his claiming mark. He pressed his fingers harder in the denim, his free hand moving to twist and pull in Y/N hair. As she gasped from the sensation, he swiftly moved to devour her mouth with his tongue, “Need to be inside you,” he growled against her lips, before sighing out in a choked moan, “Please.”

How the fuck could she say no to that?

“Fuck, Dean,” she moaned, her hands quickly sliding down his torso to begin hurriedly unfastening his belt as she sloppily kissed him back, “I need you too,” she breathed against his mouth.

Dean moaned out longingly into her mouth as his tongue dove in hungrily. He swiftly unfastened her jeans and rid her of them, before hoisting her up. Resting her ass on one of the shelves, he pulled her legs around him once his cock was freed of it’s constraints and held the tip right in between her folds. His hand twisted in her hair once more as he stilled himself for a moment, his eyes completely blown with lust. “So many things we’re gonna do,” he promised with a smirk, “Gonna cum on my fingers, my tongue…” he nipped again on her neck, breathing in that scent, “But first I really really got to fuck you.”

Dean moaned obscenely as he slowly drove his hips forward, pushing deep into Y/N core before bottom out with a grunt. His fingers dug into her skin as he felt her walls flutter and tighten around him. “Oh fuck,” he groaned straining with the effort to hold back.

She gasped as he filled her. Once he settled, her heart was racing. She felt an overwhelming emotional wave. He smelled so good, was so warm and close, and filled her perfectly, “Dean,” she moaned, her breath shaky as she tried to fight back her emotions.

“Oh I can get used to that,” he moaned at hearing her call his name. He slowly drew his hips back, almost withdrawing completely before thrusting a little harder with a grunt. “Wanna make you scream my name all fucking night,” he growled, thrusting again even harder.

Her body tried to jump from the harsh thrust, but Dean’s fingers dug into her flesh, holding her tightly in place to take what he was giving. She moaned at the brutal strength display, her walls clenched around him as another stuttered moan was ripped from her throat, “Dean,” she moaned again, but it was loud.

“Fuuuck,” Dean moaned obscenely at another cry of his name, tugging on Y/N hair to make her lips meet him in a breathless kiss as he continued to gradually quicken his pace. He adjusted his footing, growling as he pulled out almost completely once more. With a grunt he pounded, mind fogging completely as he set a brutal skin slapping pace. The shelves rattled from the force of his movement, jars and over various items fell to the floor with a smash. “So close,” he grunted against the skin of her neck, “Then you’re coming to my room so I can be sure,” he promised with a growl. He pressed a finger to her clit, pushing on the small bundle of nerves, “Cum with me, baby.”

“W-won’t this-” a deep and obscene moan broke from her throat as her fingers clung to his skin desperately “-c-cure it?” she managed to get out, her hips rocking against his. As he rubbed hard on her clit, a scream tore from her throat as an intense and violent orgasm ripped through her body.

He watched her head fall back in bliss, moaning as he watched her mouth fall open and his hips shuddered as she clenched him tightly. He growled and worked her through, trying desperately to hold his end off as long as possible so he could watch her come completely undone for him. With a loud roar, he pounded hard against her cervix and stilled as his knot popped and locked him in place - long hot ropes pumping deep into her core and oozing out from around his cock as it twitched with multiple pumps - and more jars fell off the shelf. He choked a whine, head dropping and burying into her neck as he panted endlessly.

After what felt like hours, they finally caught their breaths but hadn’t moved an inch. Y/N chuckled lightly and patted Dean on the back tiredly, “Feel better now?”

He chuckled in return, looking up to meet her gaze while he continued to catch his breath, “Feel drunk,” he admitted bashfully, “Don’t think I’ll ever be cured of you.”

“You can’t say things like that,” she pouted at him, trying to fight back the wave of emotions again.

“Oh, we’re just getting started.”


End file.
